


Lil' Goldfish

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cute(?), Fluff, Gay, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Short One Shot, Why did I write this trash, really short, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: A pile of trash,just like me.Just don't read plz.Or else...Well,I don't know what will happen,either.





	Lil' Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by Lil' Goldfish by まりか
> 
> (Do not read this,I'm begging you.  
> ...Well,you've been warned.)

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Summers' afternoons are always hot because of the temperature from the sun,but yesterday was raining heavily so it's just warm today.Tyler is sleeping soundly beside you,the beautiful eyes of him is shut and his chest raises up and down steadily.This should be wrong,you are a Christian after all.Sometimes you would ask yourself with bunch of guilty that will God forgive you for doing this or not,falling in love with a man like Tyler shouldn't be a mistake,right?He is a perfect person,he is always fighting with his demon but he will never gives up even if he says so.Meanwhile,those meaningful lyrics,catchy tune is coming continuously because of him. And he's so kind to the fans,he can even stop the show for them instead of stopping it for his own sickness.You sincerely love it when he smile,his mouth raises so does his eyes.All the light from this world come here to meet him,making that cute face extremely gorgeous.Clock is ticking quietly,wind is blowing softly when you decided to kiss him on the tip of nose. Couldn't hold back smiling,he opened his eyes,looked at you with a plenty of love hidden in his risen mouth.  
"Hey Jishua...You missed..."  
Telling you that with a low voice,he leaned closer and kissed you slowly.  
Gently wrapped a arm around his neck,you kissed back with fully warmth in your heart.  
"Slept well?"You let go before asked.  
"Yeah,of course."He nodded as he buried his face in your chest.  
"Aww...you know Ty,you can be really cute sometimes."You said that while kissing his hair.  
"Really?You know man,I doubt that."Staring at you playfully,his tone became much less serious.  
"But you know man,if that's not true,then you'll be cute all the time.But pitifully,I can't handle that."Laughed a bit,you hugged him softly again and made him smile for twice.  
"Yeah, _that's_ deadly true I guess."He hugged back,then falls into sleep again.  
So you also decided to get some rest,since the tour was so tiring.

 

．

 

What a nice afternoon it is.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry.


End file.
